


Just five more minutes  (Lollie)

by Nessarin_the_greatish



Series: Snow day- Rosewood edition [1]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: (Not) playing out in the snow, Bisexual Lottie (rwch), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Ellie (rwch), Sleepy Cuddles, Snow Day, Uhhhhhhh idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessarin_the_greatish/pseuds/Nessarin_the_greatish
Summary: Lottie wants to go outside and play in the snow. But Ellie does not.





	Just five more minutes  (Lollie)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is pretty revolutionary, it's one of the first rwch fics on Ao3. I'll definitely be putting out some never before seen stuff on here later, but first for some older works!

“It’s…a snow day!?” Lottie exclaimed in disbelief, glancing out the window, then, back at the Ivy prefect.

Eliza nodded,”Yep. Just so you know, you are allowed outside, but not far beyond the gates of Ivy wood, just so we know where all students are. There are extra blankets in the common room and the kitchen is stocked up with lots of hot chocolate and snacks.”

Lottie smiled at Eliza,”Thanks for letting me know.”

Excitement fizzled inside her as she walked back, rather hurriedly, to her room to wake up Ellie, who almost always slept in.

She opened the door quietly, greeted by the sound of soft snoring. Lottie crept up to Ellie’s bed and sat down. Gently, she tapped Ellie’s shoulder.

No reply.

She leaned in close and whispered,”Wake up sleepy head…I know you’re pretending.” 

a small smirk played at Ellie’s lips.

“OK…you got me,” her voice was low and scratchy, as the sleep still lingered,”Do I have to get up now? I’d only miss maths if I slept for a little longer…”

“Ellie, it’s a snow day!”

a content sigh slipped out of Ellie’s mouth,”Goodbye world, I’m going to sleep the day away-”

a gasp escaped Lottie, surprised by such an idea.

“It’s a snow day Ellie, a snow day. We have to go outside and have a snowball fight, then come back in and get a hot drink, and then cuddle up to watch Disney movies!”

“We could do that…or…” Ellie tugged Lottie down by the waist softly, forcing Lottie to lay down next to her,”We could just skip to the cuddling part and do all the other stuff later…”

“Ellie,” she protested, though it was hard to keep a straight face at Ellie’s adorable innocent grin.

“Just for 5 minutes,” said Ellie, stroking Lottie’s hair.

“Please?” she fluttered her eyebrows and then placed a delicate kiss on Lottie’s nose. That’s when she broke,

“Alright, just for a bit,” her cheeks were a rosy pink and she could no longer contain her fond smile. She shuffled closer and surrounded herself in the warmth of Ellie, everything feeling just right now that they were together.

They could go outside later, but, for now the warmth of each other was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my rwch sideblog (if you haven't come from there): 
> 
> Nessarinthepumpkinprincess.Tumblr.com
> 
> There's a lot of banter and writing over there!


End file.
